Gara-Gara Hujan
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: /SUJU FICT/ hanya bercerita seputar kehidupan member SUPER JUNIOR dengan segala kekonyolan dan keabsurdean mereka/ " sebisa mungkin jangan membuatnya kesal atau kita akan mati"/ eomma kita akan mati/.


Tittle : gara-gara hujan

Cast : All member suju.

Genre : Humor gaje.

Warning : humor abal, bahsa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD yang benar, typo.

.

.

.Happy reading

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

dorm suju.

siang itu suasana dorm terlihat sepi dan tampak suram karena sejak pagi sang ratu iblis heechul terlihat sekali jika sedang bad mood, tampak wajahnya yang tertekuk-tekuk tujuh lipatan tujuh turunan sambil memasang wajah angker, menatap hujan yang tak kunjung reda sejak pagi.

sementara eunhae couple bersama mangnae mereka yang bebas dari jadwal tampak sedang asyik memenuhi kewajiban sebagai ibu-ibu rumpi yang sedang aktif yaitu bergosip dengan antusias membicarakan ratu iblis mereka, kim heechul.

" chullie hyung kenapa, dari tadi mendengus terus" tanya donghae berbisik-bisik tetangga sambil mengusap kedua lengannya karena sejak tadi bulu kuduknya sudah merinding disco membayangkan wajah angker bin horor heechul yang semakin lama semakin terlihat tidak bersahabat dan bertambah horor setiap menitnya, seakan memberikan tekanan dengan aura hitam yang mengintimidasi ketiga orang idiot itu.

" kurasa mungkin karena umur, aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia berwajah seram seperti itu, wajahnya sangat mengerikan padahal sekarang sedang tidak ada acara perta hallowen, wajahnya terlihat sangar dan aneh seperti wajah shindong hyung saat sedang buang air uh...mengingatnya membuatku mual" bisik magnae curcol ikut menimpali kurang ajar, karena menghina dua hyungnya sekaligus seraya mengernyit sambil memasang wajah aneh, heran juga kenapa kyuhyun bisa tau ekspresi wajah shindong saat buang air, apa kyuhyun sedang menstalk hyung besarnya itu, ckckck kyuhyun memang iblis kecil yang kurang ajar.

( shindong : eh ...epil ngapain lo bawa-bawa gue, jangan-jangan lo yang nyuri celana dalem punya hyung lagi, ayo ngaku?

kyuhyun : soalnya hanya wajah hyung saja yanh terpikirkan olehku, eh...sembarangan untuk apa aku mencuri celana dalam hyung, tuh tanya si heebum kali aja dia butuh buat tempat pup" wajah songong minta di kebiri.

shindong : dasar magnae upil (tendang kyuhyun ke pangkuan Lizz)

Lizz : asyik gue ketiban setan ganteng (goyang gaje ulala)

sparkyu. : bakar lizz, tendang lizz...rrraaww...(demo mendadak )

Lizz : aammpunnn...lizz khilaf. Abaikan...

" ingat ya kalian berdua, sebisa mungkin jangan membuat masalah dengan heechul hyung saat ini, kalau tidak kesalahan sekecil apapun bisa-bisa membuat nyawa kita melayang nanti" tambah eunhyuk seraya mengangkat tangannya seolah membela lehernya dengan ekspresi seperti menahan sembelit tiga hari tiga malam dengan mata yang melotot tajam menatap donghae dan kyuhyun yang balas serius menatap eunhyuk dengan wajah bodoh.

tepat setelah berkata seperti itu heechul keluar dari dapur dan melintas di sebelah mereka dengan aura hitam yang menguar kemana-mana dan membuat polusi dengan asap hitam pekat menakutkan yang keluar di sekitar mereka, seketika menyiutkan nyali ketiga pemuda itu yang memang sudah menciut dari beberapa jam yang lalu hingga kibum hancur lebur tak bersisa secara mengenaskan.

terlihat eunhyuk memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa bibir yang terlihat lucu namun berbeda dengan donghae dan kyuhyun yang menatap bahasa bibir seksi eunhyuk dengan ekspresi horor seakan membuat jantung mereka meloncat-loncat dan lari dari dada mereka untuk menyelamatkan diri.

" kita akan mati sebentar lagi, kita akan mati dengan cara menyakitkan, lihat mukanya...lihat mukanya..." ucapnya tanpa suara sambil memonyongkan bibirnya seperti ikan yang kehabisan oksigen.

Belum sempat mereka merespon tindakan penyelamatan diri sebelum terlambat untuk menghindari kematian masal namun langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat heechul kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa tali dan palu di masing-masing tangannya seraya menatap ketiganya dengan wajah penuh amarah dan sontak membuat ketiga namja idiot itu berteriak lantang dan menjerit-jerit histeris seolah nyawa mereka akan di cabut dewa kematian saat itu juga bahkan mereka terlihat seperti gadis labil yang berlari kocar kacir layaknya orang yang terkena penyakit epilepsi mendadak.

" gyaaaa...eommaaa...aku tidak ingin mati" teriak mereka bersamaan dan membahana seraya berputar-putar gila.

Gemuru suara petir yang ada di luar sana semakin menambah kehebohan di dorm pagi itu yang seajan membela dunia akhirat dengan suara hujan yang membuat heechul sewot seharian ini.

" berisik, berhentilah berteriak dan berlarian tidak jelas seperti orang idiot dan bantu aku membuat tali jemuran ini, bodoh" teriak heechul tujuh oktaf mengalahkan suara petir di luar sana.

Seketika membuat mereka berhenti berteriak mendengar nyanyian penghancur jiwa milik heechul dan mereka serentak maju untuk membantu heechul tanpa di suruh untuk kedua kalinya sebelum palu yang di pegangnya beralih mengetok batok kelapa eh kepala mereka satu- satu yang mungkin bisa mengakibatkan keautisan permanent dan kehilangan kesadaran selama tujuh hari tujuh malam serta diare yang parah dan ganguan kehamilan.

" dasar sial, kenapa pas sekali tugas mencuciku bertepatan dengan hujan lebat seperti ini, mana mesin cuci rusak lagi, aku sangat mengutuk hujan sialan itu, sebal sekali rasanya" gerutu heechul menancapkan paku ke dinding dengan wajah membara penuh amarah.

Sempat terlihat kelegaan di hati ketiga pemuda bodoh itu, sedikit bersyukur mendengar penuturan heechul yang tidak marah karena ulah idiot mereka.

Heechul masih memgerutu sebal memyumpah serapai hujan, hingga petir kembali berkumandang membuat heechul terkejut dan tanpa sengaja palu yang di pegangnya sedikit melenceng dan mengetok ibu jari cantiknya dengan sempurna.

" anjing buduk, belalang sembah, gajah bengkak, pinguin ngesot, monyet yadong, kodok nunging, what the fuck, sialaannn...jempooollkuuu..." jerit heechul mulai mengabsen nama-nama saudaranya dengan biadab secara memengangi jempolnya yang berkedut hebat di sana dan lagi-lagi dia melempatkan deatglare mematika ketiga pemuda penyandang keidiotan tingkat akut itu yang sempat terkikik melihat hyung iblisnya, heechul menjerit kesakitan.

" tertawa sekali lagi ku lempar dan ky ikat kaluan di atap untuk sesembahan petir" ancam heechul dengan tatapan ganas, mendengar ucapa heechul ketiganya bungkam mendadak dan melanjutkan kerjaan mereka membuat tali jemuran tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah heechul.

Akhirnya setelah aksi mendirikan tali jemuran yang hampir menewaskan mereka dan berpotensi menyebabkan kebutaan permanent karena deatglare heechul yang mengandung unsur sinar penghancur dan racun sianida yang membunuh karena hampir setiap menit heechul menembakan tatapan tajam mengerikan pada mereka saat mendirikan tali jemuran dadakan tadi.

Setelah tali sudah terpasang dengan apik heechul menjemur pakaiannya yang baru di cucinya di sana, senyum terbit dari kedua bibirnya seraya menatap hasil kerjanya yang terlihat memuaskan, sambil menunggu kering heechul duduk santai dan mulai membaca majalahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat lumayan santai, melihat rutinitas heechul ke tiga namja ppabo itu sedikit bernafas lega " benar-benar deh, jantungku bahkan lebih berdebar daripada saat menonton film horor, dia adalah sadako nyawa huft..." bisik ketiganya dalam hati.

akhirnya setelah melewari proses menengangkan jemuran telah kering dengan sempurna membuat hati seorang kim heechul sedikit puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya yang tidak sia-sia sejak pagi dan dengan hati di penuhi suka cita heechul mengangkat satu persatu baju-baju itu dan menaruhnya di tempat yang telah di sediakan sebelumnya, tak berapa lama terlihat hangeng yang keluar sambil menguap lebar dengan aroma mulutnya yang semerbak mewangi di setiap langkah kakinya berjalan melewati mereka menuju ke dapur. sementara kyuhyun, donghae dan eunhyuk masih asyik bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil yang masa kecilnya hanya tau pipis di celana, memproduksi liur dan benda hijau kental dari hidung yang bernama ingus tanpa pernah tau yang namanya asyiknya bermain permainan "kejar daku, kau ku tendang" sampai saat kejadian naas menimpa mereka tanpa di duga, eunhyuk menabrak hangeng tanpa sengaja yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan membawa cola di tangan kanannya, tanpa sempat di cegah terjadilah tabrakan maut yang menewaskan sembilan semut hitam dan tujuh lainnya luka-luka, gak cuma bercanda ding, alhasil cola itu terlepas dari tangan hangeng dengan mulus meluncur dan melayang dengan sedikit aksi slow motion menuju ke arah tumpukan baju-baju yang sudah mengering itu, mereka berlari dengan berbagai ekspresi aneh berniat menahan jatuhnya kaleng soda itu di tumpukan baju heechul yang membuat si raja iblis itu sewot seharian, tapi takdir berkehendak lain, kaleng itu mendarat sukses dan mengotori hampir sebagian tumpukan baju yang sudah mengering di dalam tempat baju yang telah di sediakan heechul di sana.

mereka terdiam sesaat setelahnya ekspresi takut tampak menguar dari wajah mereka berempat menanti tindakan heechul kemudian yang terlihat mengangah terkejut melihat hasil jerih payahnya kembali menjadi tumpukan baju kotor dengan noda hitam cola di atasnya.

Saat mengetahui raut wajah membunuh keluar dari muka heechul wajah mereka berubah pias menyedihkan dengan keadaan yang saling bertumpuk mengenaskan akibat jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan keadaan saling bertindihan.

" KALIAN, CINA OLENG SIALAN KAU APAKAN PAKAIANKU, BRENGSEK... teriak heechul mengalahkan suara badai yang cetar membahenol yang mulai mereda di luar sana.

"matilah kita" bisik mereka bersamaan, dengan raut wajah horor dan pasrah setelahnya saat tau nyawa mereka tidak mungkin bisa selamat setelah ini.

beberapa saat kemudian

" hyung sampai kapan kami harus melakukan ini" rengek eunhyuk dan di benarkan oleh ketiga namja lainnya yang terlihat ogah-ogahan dan mencoba memasang wajah memelas yang ternyata sodara-sodara...jeng jeng jeng (musik seram diamainkan) sama sekali tidak membuat pengaruh besar pada keputusan heechul...hahahaha (ketawa nista), sementara donghae hanya mengerutu sebal karena dua ikut mendapat hukuman dari heechul.

" sampai pakaian itu kering semua, cina oleng, ikan buntal jangan malas keringkan bagian itu juga, itu dan itu jangan sampai kelewat awas saja jika pakaian itu tidak kering dengan sempurna, ku gantung bokong kalian untuk pajangan" ancam heechul ala mandor gadungan dan berteriak kencang memegangi alat pengeras suara yang memekakan telinga menyuruh donghae dan hangeng mengeringkan pakaian yang basah tadi dengan hairdryer pink milik sungmin dan hairdryer miliknya.

" dan kalian berdua epil upil, monyet yadong angkat tongkat kalian tinggi-tinggi dan teruslah berlari hingga celana dalam milik kalian kering sempurna, mengerti" teriak heechul lagi seraya menatap sengit kedua bocah itu yang sedang berlari mondar mandir sambil mengusung bendera kebesaran mereka yaitu celana dalam milik semua member suju dan miliknya dengan wajah merengek tidak ikhlas (awas yang duduk di bawahnya bisa sawan mendadak karena aroma dari celana dalam oppadeul...huehehehe).

Sementara ryeowook, yesung, siwon dan kibum terlihat duduk tenang di sana seraya mengambil beberapa cemilan yang di sediakan ryeowook seolah menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka dengan ekspresi bahagia.

" waow...sedang apa mereka" tanya leeteuk yang baru datang bersama kang in duduk sambil tertawa nista melihat eunhyuk dan kyuhyun, saat berlari mondar mandir mengitari mereka sambil membawa bendera celana dalam mereka yang di jemur dan di ikat sedemikian rupa secara berjejer agar cepat kering.

" mereka sedang demo hyung, demo menurunkan harga celana dalam yang menistakan mereka" kekeh yesunh di sambut kekehan senang yang lainnya memandang bahagia kearah empat pemuda sial sambil nyemil popcorn, seakan menikmati pemandangan sore yang sangat menghibur di saat lelahnya.

End

mianh-mianh jika gaje hehehe moga menghibur

FF lama waktu itu lizz publish di blog daripada gak ada yang baca ya di publish aja lagi kan daripada mubazir, moga menghibur ya^^


End file.
